Je te déteste
by Zhusidinuo
Summary: Petite fic reliée à ma fic "why are you so cruel", le point de vue de Pétunia... unique chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez!


Titre : je te déteste  
Auteur : Zhusidinuo  
Genre : err... sérieux  
Base : Harry Potter  
  
Mot de l'auteur :  
Quand je m'ennuie dans mes cours d'infos... voici ce que je fais, j'écris. Donc, voici une histoire reliée à "Why Are You So Cruel", le point de vue de Pétunia.Chapitre unique.  
Je te déteste.  
  
Pétunia n'avait aucune idée de combien son mari était ignoble.   
  
Pour elle, il était l'homme respectable de la maison, son amour, son amant. Et surtout, le père de son merveilleux garçon, Dudley Dursley. Pour elle, il était son sauveur, celui qui l'entrainait loin de cette vie exécrable dans laquelle Lily prenait toute la place. Oh bien sûr, la fameuuuuse Lily avait déjà conquis le coeur de ses parents, mais quand elle reçut la visite de ce maudit oiseau de malheur... Pétunia aurait voulu l'étrangler.   
  
Mais elle s'était contenue, stoiquement, et se contentait de l'insulter copieusement à l'occasion. C'était bien la seule manière qu'elle avait de sortir sa frustration de son corps, à part son journal intime qu'elle remplissait de textes contenant sa colère.  
  
Pétunia passa toute son adolescence ainsi, à supporter des parents qui adulaient sa soeur, tandis qu'elle passait en deuxième. Une fois adulte, ce ne fut guère mieux : Lily s'était mariée à James Potter, un sorcier qui était très populaire, à ce qu'on disait. Comparé à la cérémonie de Lily, son mariage aurait pu être nommé de funérailles tellement il semblait simple. Elle fut très troublée de cet événement, mais elle ne dit pas un mot à ses parents, pensant uniquement à la présence grandissante dans son ventre. Peut-être que son mariage n'avait pas été grandiose, mais elle se promit de faire de cet enfant un vrai gentleman, ou une parfaite petite fille, si ça l'était.  
  
Au début, Vernon était réellement heureux. Présent, aimant, il avait tout d'un mari exemplaire. Pétunia n'avait jamais remarqué l'air avide qu'il avait quand le jeune livreur de journaux venait récolter son argent de la semaine. Ni plus quand, lors de promenades avec son bébé de déjà cinq mois, il fixait avec désir les adolescents. Surtout ceux aux cheveux bruns et à la silhouette efféminé.  
  
Quelques mois après la naissance de Dudley, elle reçut la visite d'un homme très vieux, aux vêtements plus qu'étranges, coloriés de mauve et de bleu marin. Il avait une très longue barbe et de petites lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Mais plus important, il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore, sorcier extrêmement puissant, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de sa soeur Lily. Il venait, pendant la nuit, leur annoncer que la sorcière Lily Evans et son mari James Potter étaient tous les deux morts de la main de Lord Voldemort, un meurtrier effroyable dans le monde des sorciers, selon ce qu'il lui expliqua. Puis, la femme à l'allure sévère à ses cotés flanqua dans ses bras un bébé aux cheveux déjà embrousaillés, avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Le vieux chnoque essuya une goutte de sang qui avait perlé de son doigt et leur confia le poupon. "Pour une meilleure sécurité" assura-t-il."ne dites à personne ses origines. Surtout pas à d'autres sorciers!" Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, donnant un regard empli de dédain envers le jeune Harry qui démontrait déjà son calme en dormant paisiblement, suçotant son pouce.   
  
N'importe qui aurait fondu devant l'air angélique de ce petit aux yeux émeraudes. N'importe qui... sauf elle. Pétunia ne l'aimerait pas, elle se le promit. Ce serait sa vengeance, une vengeance contre sa soeur parfaite qui volait toute la vedette. Une pure et simple revange sur Lily. Si les deux timbrés n'auraient pas été devant elle, Pétunia aurait ricané, même ri aux éclats tellement les plans s'échafaudaient dans sa tête...   
  
Dumbledore donna quelques derniers conseils en rappellant qu'il viendrait le chercher à ses onze ans, pour sa scolarité. Elle ne s'en fit point, elle trouverait bien un moyen d'empêcher Harry d'aller à cette école de fou. Puis, les deux sorciers partirent, et elle rentra rapidement apprendre tout cela à Vernon, qui semblait étrangement heureux lui aussi de cette nouvelle pour le moins inattendue.  
  
Si elle avait su... à ce moment-là, précisement. Si elle avait su la raison de ce réjouissement, elle l'aurait dit, à ce Dumbledore et à cette... McGonagall? qu'Harry n'était sûrement pas en sécurité chez elle, tout mais pas ici! Ici... ici, il y avait un homme. Un homme qui se léchait les lèvres d'avidité devant le jeune homme qu'Harry devenait. Un homme qui ne pouvait pas contrôler ses envies. Un homme pédophile.  
  
Oui. Son Vernon chéri, celui qu'elle aimait, celui qu'elle avait tant adoré éprouvait du désir pour son neveu.   
  
Nombre de fois elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas normal! Qu'il devait aller se faire soigner, qu'il devait arrêter! Mais il lui répondait, après une bonne paire de claques sur sa figure chevalesque : "Tais-toi! Tout ce qu'il y a de bizarre dans cette foutue maison, c'est ce bizzaroide de Harry Potter"il dit le nom comme s'il le crachait. "et s'il est ici, c'est de ta faute, Pétunia, c'est de ta faute si les voisins nous regardent de travers à chaque fois qu'un phénomène bizarre se passe!"   
Elle savait qu'il avait tort. Les voisins les regardent étrangement à cause des meurtrissures sur le corps de son neveu, à cause des sourdes plaintes qui venaient parfois de leur maison.  
Et lorsque le pire arriva.. lorsque Vernon finit par prendre son propre fils comme victime lorsqu'Harry était absent depuis deux semaines, parti à cette "école"... elle avait cru qu'au moins Dudley était en sécurité vu son physique, mais non.  
Vernon Dursley était un monstre. Combien de fois avait-elle souhaité qu'il disparaisse à jamais de sa vie? Elle serait peut-être seule, mais éloignée de cet homme infect.  
  
Ce soir, elle sait qu'Harry va partir. Elle a entendu les gémissements de peur et les grognements de plaisir de son mari. Elle sait que Vernon a franchi le pas.  
Pauvre Harry.  
Même à lui elle ne lui souhaiterait pas cela.   
Pétunia ouvre la porte qui grince un peu. Elle y voit une chambre, une chambre renfermée, vide. Et une fenêtre ouverte, la silhouette chétive de son neveu volant sur un balais dehors, à la pluie. Elle se demande pourquoi elle n'a pas réagi plus tôt, mais ce n'est plus le temps. Il est trop tard.  
  
Harry est parti.  
  
*fin*  
Mot de l'auteur :  
Bah... vala.  
J'invite tout ceux qui aiment mes fics à venir faire un tour de temps en temps sur mon blog () pour voir quelquefois mes fics en avant-première, ou du moins, des bouts de fics. 


End file.
